As cloud-based resources and environments are increasingly used, users may often concurrently utilize different sets of cloud-based resources (aka, different clouds). In some situations, these clouds may be provided by the same corporate entity. For example, salesforce.com can provide services through Commerce Cloud, Sales Cloud, Service Cloud, etc. However, this use of disparate heterogeneous clouds can result in inefficiencies.